


make it on our own (we can leave the past behind)

by mido



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, after true route, compilation of information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It was never determined what caused this strange virus, and it was never proven to be gone completely. Nonetheless, it didn't make another appearance, and was forgotten over time."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	make it on our own (we can leave the past behind)

**Author's Note:**

> all mentioned businesses and people are fictional.  
> also i don't know how yen works.

cop•y  
_something made to be similar or identical to another. see duplicate, imitation._

* * *

_"The allmate virus had been documented as appearing cerca a week before the commemoration event Toue had planned years in advance, when there was a spike in the purchase of new allmates and employment of mechanics and specialized engineers that offered their services to the people of Platinum Jail. It was first marked off as a strange coincidence when sales dropped back to normal standards four days later, and data analytics thought nothing of it. However, the guards prowling the interiors of Oval Tower began to send in distressed messages about the security allmates going haywire the night the previous occurrence was labelled unexplained and tucked away. 16 deaths were taken note of and there were 4 injuries, mostly in the legs, of the few who escaped the wrath of the malfunctioning allmates. Alphas were sent in to do a manual system boot, which rendered only one of the dog-looking allmates to still be infected with the virus. It was decommissioned, dismantled, and melted down to make spare parts._

_The allmate virus seemed to have gone as quickly as it came, and researchers under Toue were never tasked to find a solution. The faux rebellion of the security allmates was added as an after effect to the file, and the information it held was tucked away in case of future occurrences. It was never determined what caused this strange virus, and it was never proven to be gone completely. Nonetheless, it didn't make another appearance, and was forgotten over time."_

Hiroki Miyashita, _"The Rise and Fall of Platinum Jail; Ending Toue Konzern",_ © 2109.

* * *

_"While most of the citizens of Platinum Jail know the workings of the establishment, very few have ever encountered an alpha first hand...Toue Konzern manufacturers take steps to ensure the machines stay within the building...preventing them from developing autonomous functions, thus preventing even the thought of rebellion...  
Alphas may be the most advanced technology Toue Konzern has ever produced, looking at what we've uncovered so far within Oval Tower...Their inner workings are vastly different from a normal human's however, as alphas are physically unable to attack one of their own kind...A lock is located in their heads, which negates their free will...unless, somehow, one was able to break it, alphas will remain under the control of whom they deem their master..."_

Hinata Takashi, _"Uncovering the Secrets of Platinum Jail",_ © 2112.

* * *

_(2) bottles charcoal black semipermanent hair dye_  
(2) bottles midnight brown semipermanent hair dye  
(1) plastic tinting brush  
(1) plastic mixing tub  
Total: ¥4690 

Receipt from Yamori Hair Salon.

* * *

_I don't know much about the alphas. They come and visit sometimes, but I know it's most likely at Toue's command. They trim my hair when necessary, which is very painful, but they sing to me while they do it. Not Dye Music, but songs I've taught them. It's lovely music. They don't think much of it, but I think they could do amazing things if they wanted to._

Excerpt from diary found among the rubble after the fall of Oval Tower.

* * *

_"There's been a recent report that the androids known as alphas that were found among the rubble of Oval Tower have disappeared. We don't know how many were there to begin with, and quite a few still roam the Platinum Jail area aimlessly. However, around ten seem to have faded into our population, living among us in secret. They do not seem to pose a threat at the moment, but if you happen across one, stay on your guard and contact the authorities as soon as possible."_

Midorijima news report announced publicly on August 23rd, 2113.

* * *

_(2) kohl eyeliner pencils, brown_  
(2) knit sweaters, 1 grey, 1 white  
(2) pairs high-top boots, black  
(3) zip-up sweatshirts, (1) blue, (1) black, (1) white  
(4) denim jeans, (2) blue, (2) black  
(4) plain undershirts, (2) white, (2) grey  
(7) color block leggings, (1) maroon, (3) black, (1) blue, (2) grey  
(6) graphic t-shirts, (2) grey, (1) black, (2) maroon, (1) red  
Total: ¥15380 

Receipt from Atsuki Department Store.

* * *

_Welcome to the FantasyEyes website! We're the largest distributor of mesh and colored contacts in Japan! Our selection has the most variety you'll find anywhere, so take a look around! Feel free to contact one of our live advisers with any questions you may have! Enjoy seeing the world through new eyes!_

Welcome banner on the official FantasyEyes website.

* * *

_"A man reported last week that he saw two of the outfits alphas appear to wear in a giveaway bin at a thrift store. We located the clothing, and confirmed that they are indeed alpha attire. We suspect that whoever left these is most likely harboring a pair of alphas, or that pair has become autonomous and blended into the island's population."_

Excerpt from police captain's daily voice log.

* * *

_"...It was probably the strangest phone call I'd ever gotten. They didn't ask about my voice at all, and I thought it was Clear pranking me at first. They didn't seem confused by whoever Clear was, and just listed off a bunch of parts they'd like delivered tomorrow. It's weird, a bunch of them were the ones Noiz said he needed to fix Clear that one time..."_

Conversation overheard outside of Junk Shop Heibon between two men.

* * *

_"It's been a really long time, but I wrote this with this one time from my childhood in mind. Other kids called me a copy of my brother and said I wasn't as good as him, and that they were better off without me there. It really struck something in me back then, and I decided to let it out now. I guess I'd say the song's about originality; it's kinda a reminder that no one is ever a perfect copy of someone else, and you're your own person. If you spend your life changing to try and imitate someone else, you're losing yourself in the process."_

Excerpt from an interview with Japanese rock singer Ayako Shiriba, when asked about the meaning of his latest song, "Copycat".

* * *

o•rig•i•nal  
_created directly and personally; not a copy or imitation. see genuine, authentic._


End file.
